Show me how it feels to be alive
by slave of the night
Summary: Piper and Larry were very much in love, but their world fell apart. Will they stick together or will the destiny separate them?
1. Caught off guard

Caught off guard

Throughout the years Piper grew the habit of sitting on the porch with a cup of hot tea in her hands as she waits for Larry to come back from work, she finds the sunset soothing enough to make all her thoughts go away.

She waited impatiently in the need of being surrounded by love again.

A few hours went by until she could feel Larry holding her dearly against his chest and telling her how much he loved her.

The blonde woman sensed a bit of fear in her lover's eyes as he was about to say something…

"Well you know… our anniversary is coming up and I plan on taking you out somewhere special, will you accept my offer?" Piper giggled at his question

"Of course" she said without hesitation.

After some deliberation and playfulness between the couple, they decide to call it a night.

The week went by rather quickly and Piper was feeling quite excited about it all even though she didn't knew what Larry had planned for them both, her beloved was now waiting for about 45 minutes; she knew she had to get ready as soon as possible.

The woman opted to wear something not so casual and not so fancy either. Her search is not so long as she finds a beautiful red dress displayed in front of her, it was a simple dress, but it accentuated her curves in the most wonderful way possible and of course she had to wear her favorite pair of louboutin heels; after all it was a big occasion…

As they are now both ready to leave, a sudden feeling of curiosity reaches Piper making her bombard Larry with questions about where they were going. Of course this one doesn't answer and proceeds to get in the car.

The trip was rather long due traffic but they manage to make it a little more bearable by talking about the day they met; this is obviously a hint but Piper doesn't notice.

Just when they arrive Larry covers Piper's eyes and leads her way, the woman pouts like a baby at being unable to see.

Once in the spot Larry wanted her to be, he removes his hands, letting her stare for a little while, he watches her carefully, noticing the way her eyes glisten at the sight in front of her, she looked like a little girl staring at her favorite doll… in those moments Piper was absolutely the most adorable thing on earth for Larry; a constant reminder of why he choose her and why he loved her so much.

They were exactly where they first met, in a funfair, right in from of the ferris wheel. The smell and the sight was exactly how she remembered it. Piper's heart melts ever so quickly, experiencing a certain nostalgia. She was forever thankful for that place.

"Shall we go now?" Larry asks still admiring her figure and beauty.

Piper nods, grabbing his hand tightly against hers, as they walk towards the big wheel. Once they are in it, memories start to flood Piper's mind making her slightly teary; she tilts her head until she reaches the surface of Larry's shirt, locking eyes with each other right after.

Revealing true feelings from both sides.

They are at the top of the wheel now.

For Larry's advantage, Piper is gazing the horizon, so he slides a hand inside his jacket and takes off of it a little box he's been carrying since they left home.

"Piper?" his voice is shaky; it came out almost like a whisper

"Yes dear?" she says with a beaming smile displayed on the entirety of her face

"I… I have something to ask you" cold sweats are now visible on the man's forehead

Many ideas now wander Piper's mind, she gets restless yet she manages to hide it.

"Go ahead"

"Ah… ugh…will you marry me?" stuttering throughout the whole sentence made him feel stupid for even asking, he's tremendously shaking now

Piper definitely starts to show signs of stress; she has lost her glistening expression; by now she was delaying her answer for the longest time possible. Why did she had doubts? She had thought about it before, why back down now?

This had serious repercussions on Larry's side. He changed his behavior.

Frowning.

Infuriated by the lack of words from Piper. The sweet and kind side of this man was now completely gone.

Both yelled their way out of the situation, the two were practically on the verge of crying.

Luckily the ride was over.

Regardless of the impression Larry was giving to people, he got out of the wheel in a fast pace, disappearing from Piper's vision field within seconds.

The saddened woman was now left alone in an immense crowd; all she wanted to do was vanish from earth.

Her breath was not steady, tears threatened to fall.

An instant solution was to call a cab and spend the night at Polly's if she didn't mind. Of course she didn't said no to her best friend.

While on the cab her thoughts never drifted from the same topic, she felt so ashamed of what she done to the poor guy, she was clueless on what to do…

Now within meters of Polly's house, she couldn't wait any longer to rest her head on a pillow and cry until falling asleep, as she waits for another unpleasant day to come.

The night was dreadful.

Piper feared it.

Feeling like a lost soul.

The silence filled in the four walls of the room yet it left her alone with loud thoughts invading all the confine spaces of her mind.

It took her hours and hours of despair and cry to finally be able to catch up on some sleep.

Much like the night, morning was spent in bed, it was her comfortable place.

For now.

Darkness was now in control of her whole body...

At this point, she couldn't bare to face others.

She was too weak.

Piper whimpered non-stop about the loss. She questioned herself again and again, having troubles seeking the answers that were abruptly hidden in her mind.

Her world has shattered before her and she knew who to blame.

Polly finds her in this not so remarkable state.

Something had to be done.

"You cannot stay in bed all day!" the woman says dragging Piper to the bathroom

This one is left alone to take a bath; tears start falling down her cheeks as her body hits the cold surface of the tub. Soon the water washes away her tears but it can't wash away the ache in her soul.

She was tempted to stay there, motionless, drowning out the cries of pain but somehow she found a bit of strength to get up, using this move as a metaphor to show commitment as she is about to change the course of her life.

* * *

Heeey there!

To begin with I apologize if there is any mistakes as I am not a native speaker.

So... this chapter might seem a bit boring and quite small as I wrote it almost as a prologue but I promise you that it will get better!

I already have two more chapters written out so I'll probably post again soon :)

Please review it, it will mean a lot to me!

Hope you'll like it xx


	2. Not so sure

It meant one thing: night out.

Piper was not the casual drinker type of person but she needed some rush and excitement in her life that only booze could provide.

Her state over the past few days has been piteous, not so remarkable.

The blonde woman knew in order for that to happen, she had to go back home to pick some clothes and hopefully she wouldn't find Larry. It was what she feared the most.

In a string of bad luck, her now dreadful ex-boyfriend was home.

It was time to do something about this dilemma; she couldn't run away from this situation anymore.

"Hi" she said seating down on the patch of sofa available; close to him.

He rolls back his eyes, doesn't even bother to face her.

Without any further delay she begins by saying:

"Listen… I did not meant to harm you in any way, you just caught me off guard and it was too much pressure for me! Just because I didn't gave you a response it doesn't mean I don't love you, it just means that… I need to think… I'm sorry"

With that said Piper carries on with what she was there to do.

Once inside the room, proceeding to "their closet", she has special heed at what she intends to take.

First of all she seeked for her favorite pair of black skinny jeans, red striped blouse, a white cardigan and of course her black all stars, she cherished them the most. Other clothes were almost meaningless.

Momentarily she stops at the door frame looking around at now so distant memories; sighs and shrugs are the reactions of her body in attempt to make her leave that now so empty nest.

Tears were almost falling from her eyes as she left the house.

"Get it together!" she thought for herself

She couldn't show her vulnerable side to others.

Not now.

Much for her pleasant surprise the evening flowed quickly leaving room for the night to come.

Both women couldn't wait to get to the club.

Piper was the most agitated one; once in a while she wouldn't back down if friends invited to go clubbing but since she and Larry had met she hasn't gone clubbing, he was more of a stay-at-home kind of person, which meant he was the significance of boredom to this young lady.

Currently inside the club, Piper approaches the bartender to simply ask for a beer, but soon she would be binge drinking for sure.

Her need for alcohol was almost pathetic.

Several drinks later she starts to get a little more loose and relaxed, her inhibitions were now left behind. She moves to the beat relentlessly yet aware that others were watching her little performance.

She was conscious of the many men and women devouring her with their eyes but this time she was enjoying it; not only having fun but also getting phone numbers from absolute strangers made her feel powerful.

Piper had had an outrageous amount of drinks now; incapable of thinking straight and away from Polly, she decides to reach for her phone in order to see if there were any missed calls or texts.

Being disconnected from her actual life made her forget that her lock screen consisted in a pic of her and Larry. A tear threatened to fall the blonde's pale face.

All the alcohol she drank to forget him was in vain...

Now weak minded and with her heart shattered into pieces once more, she did the stupidest thing ever… text someone when drunk.

"Larry I was a fool for not saying yes to you right away, I was wrong!

I want you back in my life…"

The vulnerable side of Piper was now making itself known.

With a weight lifted off her shoulders she returns to the bar to engage in some more drinking. For all she knows, the night was a success.

The morning after was appalling for Piper, waking up with no resilience what so ever, internal pain and weakness. A feeling she hasn't experienced in ages.

Painkillers and a cold bath were a must.

After those, procrastinating sounded like the best plan.

Unfortunately her thoughts were interrupted by the annoying sounds of a doorbell and from the loud snoring in the room next to her she knew she was the one having to deal with whoever was at the door.

For her shock it was Larry and in one brief memory of last night she knew for sure she had texted him.

She was screwed.

As much as she tried to remember what was wrote she couldn't…

Still in a sheepishly and bewildered state, Piper asks him to come back in another time as she is not in her right mind. A signal that she wasn't ready to face the consequences.

Unsuccessfully. This one doesn't leave, clearly seeking answers.

"Let me just go to the bedroom to dress something more appropriated"

Larry nods.

What she feared the most happened.

Checking last night's text, she spotted the one for Larry. Her heart started to beat in a faster pace.

How could she possibly back down now?

"I don't want to back down… I mean… I love him!

Maybe I'm afraid of commitment?" she says mentally to herself, apprehending with her own thoughts.

Still astounded with her stupidity and knowingly she has to face consequences, Piper makes her way towards Larry not confident at all and disappointed with her actions.

It's not long until this one tries to kiss her.

Piper manages to dodge the kiss in a not common way; by saying she has bad morning breath.

While they talked Piper's thoughts hovered on the burden she now faces; it never occurred to her that one day she would be considered someone's wife or that she would be for one and one person only. Her mind kept saying 'no' but her heart said otherwise…

That deduction frightened her.

However she did intend a whole life along with someone who loved her dearly and for all that matters, she knew Larry would fit the role perfectly. Subsequently after a few objections of her heart and loud thoughts that kept screaming 'nooo' in her mind, piper gave up and pronounced herself as his bride.

Endless months were spent planning the wedding, even the smallest detail was planned till exhaustion, it had to be perfect. Throughout the whole preparation it was perfectly visible how happy Larry was but the same couldn't be told about Piper…

It was essentially like she showed indifference, almost as if what she was about to do was purely to make someone else happy.

Even though not many features of this wedding caught her attention, Piper's concern rested on the dress.

Conceivably the dress was a long wedding gown as her wish was to respect the traditions; it consisted in a trumpet skirt that would provide her absolutely amazing silhouette features; a gradually-flared skirt and a close-fitting bodice that will skim the lines of her body in an astonishing way; Piper also opted for a backless and sleeveless dress in order to expose the attractive top section of her body.

To complete her look she elected slingback white heels with a satin lace.

She would look like a princess by the time she walked down the aisle.

After many sleepless nights and insecurities for Piper, the big day had finally arrived. By the time she woke up there were already so many people around her demanding her to do things that couldn't possibly come through her mind. She felt so nauseous, about to collapse in front of those preposterous people.

Later after that gigantic fuss, Piper was finally "ready" as others said. Everything looked correct on the exterior but what about the inside? The blonde woman was restless. weak minded. powerless. She has just chosen her own faith and felt uncomfortable with it.

Proceeding to the church, Piper felt her stomach twitch as if a chain was put around it, hands tremendously shaking while rubbing the soft fabric of her dress, blurred vision.

Everything felt wrong.

She had to get to this wedding soon or back down would definitely be an option...

Slowly approaching the church Piper felt a shiver in her spine; it usually indicated something bad would happen.

The hope she had for a perfect wedding was lost at that point.

In front of the church now, it was possible to see many guests waiting for her to get out of the limousine still she wasn't prepared to face them or Larry whatsoever.

Her breath was uneven.

Perspiration was visible in her forehead and she was panting.

Completely overwhelmed.

On the verge of crying.

Numerous minutes later she was finally ready to get out; her breath was now as steady as it could be.

Within seconds of being out off of the limousine she was stunned by the countless people gazing her and many photographers trying to strike a picture of her best features.

A bit dizzy she became.

Once inside the church and now walking down the aisle, Piper felt like she was going to faint at any given minute, about to come undone in front of that entire crowd.

Yet struggling she managed to reach the altar; now the ceremony could begin.

It felt like ages for Piper.

Stress on the young woman was increasing.

This was torment.

Little by little she felt like she was dying inside.

Anyhow her lack of confidence in this wedding didn't make itself known.

Piper's heart was pounding in her chest unquestionably hard, as if a shot of adrenaline was pumped right into it; goosebumps were easily detected

on the blonde's skin as her turn to recite her vows was approaching at fast speed.

It made her sick beyond limits.

"I take you to be my partner for life

I promise above all else to live in truth with you

And to communicate fully and fearlessly,

I give you my hand and my heart

As a sanctuary of warmth and peace

And pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor

As I join my life to yours."

It was entirely said by her without stuttering yet they were empty vows.

Regretted the minute they were said.

It was Larry's turn.

"I promise to encourage your compassion,

Because that is what makes you unique and wonderful.

I promise to nurture your dreams,

Because through them your soul shines.

I promise to help shoulder our challenges,

For there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together.

I promise to be your partner in all things,

Not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole.

Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust,

For one lifetime with you could never be enough.

This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things."

Now if no one would protest she was doomed to spend the rest of her life along a person she wasn't sure if she fully loved.

Exceedingly shaking and out of breath, tears practically falling out of her beautiful blue eyes onto the floor, screaming inside.

She wanted to run, run away from all that bullshit

"Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be join in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace" the minister says

"I object".


	3. The ugly truth

"I object".

Piper's heart fell to the floor.

Shocked but relieved.

Yet to face the voice who objected, although it sounded familiar.

In an almost not noticeable move of Piper's body, this one turns around and thoroughly inspects the person on the last row of benches in the church. Her heart sank the minute she acknowledged that the person who spoke freely objecting that wedding, was her ex-girlfriend. Alex Vause.

Alex was the one and only real love of Piper, she completed her in the best way possible.

Unable to stop the tears brimming from her eyes, Piper hastily started to run away to the exterior of the church. Many guests baffled at the sight.

In an unwise state Piper rushes to the middle of the street and doesn't notice the car approaching her like a flash and gets hit by it. Everyone's overwhelmed. This cannot possibly be happening. In a matter of minutes this weeding went from a complete fairytale to a preposterous train wreck.

Even if incapable of thinking straight, an utterly scared Alex ran towards Piper as fast as she possibly could. Larry followed her. Hearts beating beyond a fast pace from both sides; petrified just by the thought of losing the most important person in their world.

"SOMEONE PLEASE CALL 911 NOW!" Alex screamed her lungs out, tears falling rapidly from her cheeks. She was not the type to cry but when it came to Piper she was the most vulnerable person ever known…

Alex and Larry stood side by side with Piper until help came.

Piper was completely demolished, her state could possibly be one of the most painful on the history of car accidents; severely injured, uneven breathe, covered in blood, suffocating with every word attempting to leave her mouth.

Finally 911 arrived.

Two completely different worlds of Piper's life crashed with each other.

In the need of surrounding Piper with their love in the ambulance since the blonde woman's parents weren't in their right mind to escort their daughter to the hospital. Polly hurriedly stepped in, protesting, she was going to be the one taking Piper to the hospital.

Without further due Alex and Larry rushed quickly into their cars to follow the ambulance.

Several minutes later the ambulance arrived to the hospital, followed by Piper's loved ones. Constantly battling with each other. An exalted Polly made her self known as the sight in front of her.

"neither one of you is going to come near that room until everything is sorted out, am I clear?!"

Both shook their head in disbelief.

Innumerous hours passed. Still not a word from anyone. Only silence assaulted their minds, getting frustrated, heads bashing into walls, infuriated looks confronting each other. Alex stood up dislocating herself to reach a bored yet frustrated Larry; this one gets tense with just the mere sight of the tall and black haired woman approaching him.

She proceeds to seat on the available chair beside him, clearing her throat to allow him to get more laid-back yet it got him even more restless. Larry was not the one to ever start a quarrel but he was fully committed to Piper so he stated with a huskily voice:

"look I know that that woman inside the room was once your girlfriend and she loved you profoundly but now it is time for you to back off, she is with me now and you're not going to be the one who will change that"

As it was predictable, Alex saw Larry go from a stuck up and prude person into a little fella who buried his face in his cardigan striving not to look at the intimidating woman, he was practically writhing underneath her sharp and rather intense look.

Vause was not the one to let others stir her feelings or get too attached to someone's words to the point where she would appeal violence in order to make her point of view known but when it came to Piper she would by all means show others how much she loved that woman with all the strength she could find within her. This one proceeded to stand up yet looking furtively to the tiny man still squirming beneath her; from Larry's eyes it looked like she was going to harm him but this one just shook her head and carried on walking to Piper's room. The short man mouth goes agape when he notices that Polly just let Alex in.

He knew that if he made his way towards them it would only tense the situation further so he stays there with Polly but pissed as hell about what just happened.

In another background now, Alex faces a quivering Piper, her heart palpitations picking up a pace at the sight of that poor and vulnerable precious woman lying on that nasty hospital bed. It's not long till the pale beauty reaches the bed and carefully places herself alongside the wounded woman; Piper is still a bit dazed but soon a familiar scent hit her senses in a delightful way making her slightly part her eyes to find and slim and tall figure hovering over her.

A smile was perfectly visible on her lips as she fully was coming up to her normal state and realizing who was there with her. Her first attempt was to clasp her arms around her still superb ex-girlfriend but to no avail, Alex stopped the motions by pressing her index finger onto Piper's plump lips, this one sighs in relief.

Not much was said by any of them; it felt like not a single word could demonstrate how wonderful that moment was for both so they just stood there, in a warm embrace. Peacefully.

A couple of hours had gone by until a nurse came onto the room to warn Alex that visits would have to leave soon, this one whimpers, she does not want to leave Piper when she needs her the most.

"I pledge to come visit you every day for as long as you'll stay here" Alex's demeanor changing as she said it.

Attentively leaving the bed, she gives Piper a goodbye kiss on her forehead as she rushes to the door in order to not get sadder. Her breath gets unsteady by the second she closes the door behind her, dropping her head back, hitting the chilled surface. It caused her such suffering seeing the person her heart beats for lying still in that terrifying bed.

Little did she know that Larry remained there, waiting for her in the need of confronting her about this wholly incoherent mess. He raised himself up of the floor and stood up facing her, eyes raging but also with a hint of fear. Basically throwing himself at her.

"listen close I'm only going to say this once… back off now! She is mine you hear me?! YOU damaged her up for life, leave her alone that's the best you can do! Please do not walk into her life ever again!" swiftly changing positions, banging her against the wall.

Alex was not the one to use violence but all this just reached new heights.

"hey cunt you know what? It's my fucking life I do whatever I want are we clear?! I love Piper like I never loved anyone before, in fact she was the only one that I loved during my entire existence and I'm not giving up on her… EVER! You do realize she never fully loved you do you?!" with that said she pushed him towards another wall.

The look in her eyes was absolutely frightful, fury clearly visible throughout her whole body.

Larry was trembling, as much as he wanted to look authoritarian he couldn't, his pores were enlarging, noticeable perspiration on his forehead and hands as Alex rapidly approach him with no intention of stopping; somehow Larry was sure she would beat him up. But she didn't.

She hovered on him for a couple of seconds and then walked out of the hospital knowing that this wasn't the end, they would meet again shortly.

But this one isn't quite done with the outrageous woman and pursues her until both meet in the hospital entrance.

Alex notices a certain movement behind her but doesn't turn around straight away, she feels a piece of her grey sweatshirt being pulled, getting mad at the touch she reveals her face to him, now more enraged than ever. Hardly any second goes by until she slams him into a vending machine threatening to punch him by pushing her arm in the air towards his face, clenching her knuckles until they turn white.

Larry is motionless, panicking, his face turning a shade lighter, his body tightening in response to her moves. Struggling to say a simple sentence.

"Back the fuck off right now! She belongs to me! She never loved you!" he managed to say practically shouting it in her ears. Enough said.

This was the ultimate push.

Unable to control herself, she punched the machine with both hands locking him in place so he wouldn't run, punching his shoulder almost right away. Things quickly turning into a rampage. He shoved her backwards to make himself free from her "claws". He was not the one to beat a woman but it felt like she deserve a warning through contact, as he is about to raise the palm of his hand to slap her this one dodges and punches him right in his nose.

Larry fell to the floor with that incredibly strong punch.

Blood scattered everywhere.

In an alarming pace people ran to the mess that Larry was on the floor.

"I'm not even sorry for that!" Eyes still raging, heavy breathing and uncontrollable desire to hit him once more.

But nothing could be done know. She felt two security guards grabbing her wrists and placing excruciatingly painful handcuff around them. She was incapable of regretting what she just did but her heart sank to the floor when it came to her mind that she would lose Piper if thrown back in jail again.

In that moment she knew her background was going to make things difficult for her and she would have to return to prison sooner than she thought. As a matter of fact she was correct.

Morello was going to be the one carrying her back to prison.

A chill caught up her spine as she entered the van, no longer able to stop the tears from falling to the floor…

* * *

Hey there again!

I'm sorry for posting this chapter later than expected but I've been busy with easter and a bunch of other sutffs...

A quick warning tho... next chapter will probably have a flashback! Not sure if you will aprove it but it just feels right to me *shrugs*

Hope you like this chapter, please review xx


	4. Fight back

Piper woke up hastily, still in that pathetic little hospital room that was assigned to her, looking for Alex but what she didn't know was that Alex was gone…

Alex was gone and for all that Piper knew the older woman had abandoned her.

She screamed violently, tears shedding over her now rigid cheeks onto the pillow she rested her head upon, not being able to stop sobbing until a nurse came in and sedate her.

Later on an overly bruised and whimpering Larry sneaked inside being cautious for anyone not to see him as he wasn't allowed to ever go back to that room. Reluctant about waking her up or not, he decided it would be best if he just left her some type of letter.

"Piper, I know you probably don't want to hear about me again, well, at least not for now but I do have something to say… you might not know this as the doctor didn't want to worry you… but your smug of an ex- girlfriend and I had a massive fight outside and she was thrown back in jail and I got to admit … that bitch deserve the treatment she had! Please reconsider marrying me; we could be happy this time you know? I love you."

By the end of the process of writing it his demeanor weakened even more, he felt is heart shattered in tiny little pieces that had no fixing.

Leaving the room ever so quickly so no one could catch a glimpse of him.

Not more than 2 hours had passed after Piper woke up and found herself looking at the empty spot where Alex should be; a low guttural sound escaped her mouth, she was beyond frustrated. An excruciating pain between being trapped in a hospital bed and losing the love of her life was too much for her to handle, it was making her lose her mind… or what was left of it.

Piper failed to notice the letter resting atop the table beside her until a nurse brought her the pills she was supposed to take religiously.

Her face lit up as she came up with the idea that maybe Alex leaving her behind wasn't actually something the brunette would do and this letter was the explanation of it.

As a matter of fact it was… but not from the person she had been expecting.

She still herself before proceeding to read it.

Body stiffening in response to those shattering news.

Her heart was aching beyond limits. If there were a time to scream it was now.

It hit her on full force.

The only thought filling her mind was to break free from all those intubation tubes, all that was holding her back there, and get back to the warm embrace of Alex.

However, she gazed the place and soon the thought on the back of her head became quite alive and reminded her she still had to remain in the hospital for at least one week and a half.

Rage invaded all the confined spaces of her aching soul and fatigued body.

The struggle was real; she fought with everything she had inside her to leave that nasty hospital bed.

Nonetheless she was restrained by a male doctor who caught her trying to rip the patch that secured her tubes to her arm.

Once more she had to be sedated but this time they kicked up a notch with the dose given to her just to make sure the aggressive side of her wouldn't come back. At least for now.

Those next few days were unbelievably tough to the point she found herself thinking if this life was worth living without the one she loved by her side.

She refused to accept Alex had been taken away from her again.

.

Piper was being released.

The moment she waited for so long had finally arrived.

She called in for her brother Cal to come pick her up and soon this one arrived, looking all amused until he found out what the latest request of his sister was; she'd wanted to go back to Litchfield.

His only thought was: "why go back to a place that caused you so much sadness in the first place?"

But soon realized he had answer is own question and noticed this meant one thing. She was going back for Alex.

Nobody else just Alex.

Litchfield was only a mere hour trip and Cal was up for whatever wish his sister could have so he drove them there as quick as possible.

.

Now standing in front of that so familiar women's prison Piper felt her heart quickening tremendously fast as if it would leap out of her chest and the only thing strong enough to fix it was Alex heart melting smile.

Her thoughts solemnly rested on the tight grip of Alex hug that made her knees go weak within seconds; she craved it the most.

Despite the fact that only 2 weeks had gone by, Piper felt this unbelievably hard urge to be breathing the same air as her (unfortunately) ex-girlfriend. Up to this point it didn't even occurred her to think where both woman stand in terms of their relationship but she was now eager to find out.

Absent; lost in her thoughts Piper failed to hear the footsteps towards her, only to seconds later feel a feminine hand rest atop her covered shoulder blade.

Slightly tensing in response.

There she was.

Alex.

Sitting across her once blonde lover (who she still held feelings for) with not a grinning and not complexed smile either but something in between, happy to see her there.

That only made Piper want to swirl on her feet.

A silence remained between them as they admired each other frantically;

Both stayed like this for a while until Alex broke that pleasant silence.

"I got thrown back in here because of your stupid fiancée, you know? We fought."

"Alex…" Piper didn't seem to know what to say, everything she had gone through these last few months really did make a dent in her; it scarred her for life.

She pondered Alex's words a little longer.

"Wait… are you saying you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Larry? How come? I mean… were you out for good?

Alex sighed.

"Unfortunately no. It was just that… one day Morello had just came back with Miss Rosa from the hospital and she claimed to see you there with Larry the dickhead giggling and all… but the worst was when she told me about this big, shiny diamond ring you had on your finger… - **tears threatened to fall from Alex's face** \- my heart fell out of my mouth as soon as I realized you were engaged you know? I tried to forget I really did, hell I even joined drama class to forget about you but I just couldn't. One day I snapped. I snapped and appealed to Healy in order to get a furlough which he granted me without asking much since I had become an exemplar inmate those last few weeks. I jolted with joy but also with fear. I had to come up with a plan… and please don't judge me but I've actually followed you two (air quotations) love birds until I made sure I knew where your fairytale wedding would be held in." Alex gripped the chair until her knuckles turned as white as possible; she knew what was about to happen.

Piper shifted in her chair.

Words attempted to leave her mouth but it seemed like someone put a spell on her so she couldn't talk.

Uncertain about what she felt;

Why this seemed so wrong yet so pleasant? Why did she found Alex's actions something worth doing if in love? Piper felt like what Alex did was actually brave and finds herself not being mad at her for what was done. But she wanted to.

She wanted to be mad and scream her way out of this, leaving Alex behind only to not come back ever but she'd also want to fight for Alex, for what they used to have so Piper stayed there, motionless and self-absorbed in herself doing her best not to yell or cry.

Alex began to speak freely again.

"Look… what I did or do I clearly do it for you, only you because as much as I don't want to admit you were the only one I've ever loved before and heck me if I wouldn't go to hell for you and come back because I would, I would and I'd do it over and over just for a chance to have you in my arms again. So I did stand up and tried to do something about it, I couldn't forgive myself if I let you marry that jerk bag without at least trying to see if you would take me back…"

Once more Alex's seemed she was going to cry, her face showed pain and nothing else rather than pain; she was desperate… like a lost puppy.

Piper yet to say a word only made Alex want to storm out of there to a place where she could cry her eyes out.

Several minutes had passed and finally Piper let something slip off of her lips.

"I do"

Alex kept rolling what she said to the blonde woman in the back of her mind so she could figure out what was Piper answering but she just didn't know what it was.

"What do you mean with 'I do'?"

"I forgive you"

Once and for all a smile tugged at Piper's lips and she was sure Alex had noticed.

Alex gasped slightly for air at the news; she was lost for words but incredibly happy.

"Does this mean we have another chance?"

Piper knew it would be best no to answer it right away or damaged could be made so she just looked back before leaning into Alex , eyeing the guards to see if they were paying attention, which they weren't, and made a move that felt right at the time. She pecked the corner of other woman's lips for a few seconds longer than she normal would only to feel the rest of the world vanish and if only they existed, perfectly content with having one another without having to intertwine their tongues together to show their affection.

This was a feeling Piper hadn't experienced for a few years but didn't regretted, it just felt right.

They break way, both whimpering but holding a gaze that was only known as "this isn't going to be the end" gaze they shared every time Alex was travelling due to her job which seemed to fit this moment just right.

It was time to go so without further due Piper muterred a 'bye' at Alex still looking back until she was out of her ray of vision.

* * *

Hey to you all!

I want to begin by apologizing… I know I haven't written anything in 2 months due to some personal stuff and school but now that it is all sorted out I'll be posting more regularly!

I hope you like this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it

Please feel free to message me with ideas for the upcoming chapters and to give me some reviews of how you feel when reading this story (:


End file.
